White Lies
by SkippingThrough
Summary: If there was anyone out there better than her at recognizing liars, Sakura had yet to meet them. Unfortunately, that skill was exactly what got her into so much trouble in the first place. Because, of course, what went better with liars than a conspiracy? Modern!AU
Sakura started her days with a headache from hell, the insistent ringing of her cell phone, and a reminder to not be late. She rushed through her usual morning routine as fast as possible and despite the minor fact that it was mid-afternoon and she wass definitely going to be late, Sakura grabbed a few cups of coffee to tide her over and hopefully raise potential for leniency. (And if that didn't work she could always mention how she hadn't bothered sleeping at all - though that method was much less reliable seeing as previous reactions varied from a smirk to an unimpressed raised brow.)

As she carefully manoeuvred the familiar route to her workplace, Sakura made certain to stop by an expensive liquor shop - yet another detour. Her boss was not going to be impressed (until she saw what was in the bag Sakura was carrying). _Shizune, on the other hand, is going to murder me if she finds out,_ Sakura thought listlessly.

She stopped suddenly and stumbled out of the way of a wave of people. There. Sakura entered the modern building at a slow pace and after making a quick scan of the area awkwardly attempted to run with a bag of expensive liquor, a few coffee cups (she left on on Shizune's desk as an early apology for things to come), and immediately resumed rushing to her boss' office.

"Forehead! Wait up!" A familiar voice from behind startled Sakura into almost dropping her precious cargo - the only thing liable to get her out of landing in too much trouble - and she spun back around.

"Ino-pig. Long time no see. Have you been very busy lately?" She questioned innocently, a smirk threatening to overtake her face, though it already showed on the corners of her mouth. Ino's eyes crinkled and she tried to hold back laughter as she took in her best friend's familiar figure.

She put her hand on one hip, carefully flaunting her expensive designer dress and said, haughtily, "How many brain cells have you managed to lose in the time I've been gone? Or were you always this stupid?" She completed her maneuver with a complicated hair flip she knew Sakura would never be able to manage with her chin length hair. "Didn't I tell you a while ago? Unlike you, I don't sit on my ass all the time. I had a mission." Ino prepared herself for the following barrage of insults and banter until she noticed how Sakura's expression quickly shuttered and she seemed to curl into herself.

"Uh- I - Shit, Sakura. I didn't -" Sakura interrupted her stumbling attempt at an apology with a well placed shake of her head and a widening smile - the psychiatrist in Ino cried out a warning, but she carefully pushed that part of her mind back into place.

"Whatever Ino-pig. At least I'm not being sent out to seduce gross old men and crime lords." The edges of her expression tightened in regret as soon as Sakura processed what she had just spewed out of her mouth so carelessly. Ino carefully contained her wince and attempted to save the situation, which was quickly growing to be unbearable from Sakura's horrified expression.

"It's fine. I just wan-" The shrill beeping of Ino's cell phone interrupted the conversation and both were all the more thankful for it. "Sorry forehead, but I gotta take this call or my boss isn't gonna be happy. It was nice seeing you. We should meet up sometime." Ino attempted to finish the conversation on a high note.

The word boss prompted Sakura into movement and was a much needed reminder that she was there for more than just catching up with long time friends. "I'll see you later, Ino!" Sakura shouted hurriedly and scurried off before catching the myriad of expressions that flashed across her friend's face. She made it past the front office and into one of the many large hallways with even more labyrinthine hallways extending from it. The entire building and any connected with that facility in any capacity were considered unsolvable mazes by anyone new to them. Luckily, sakura was skilled at navigating them due to her familiarity.

She rushed into the direction of her boss' office, heels clicking loudly in the surprisingly quiet area. "Ah! Sakura! There you are." The second voice of the day managed to startle her yet again and she cursed her awful senses and decreased perception of the perimeter around her.

"Shizune-senpai!" She cried out in relief. "I'm sorry for being late. Why weren't you at the front desk? And where is everyone? Usually, there would be at least a few interns running from Tsunade-sama's awful temper." Sakura attempted a joke to lighten the unusual situation and stop the furrow between Shizune's brows from growing.

Shizune shook her head as if to get rid of any lingering thoughts and smiled at her "Well, first of all, welcome back Sakura. It's good to see you here again. And Tsunade-sama is meeting with some benefactors at the moment in the 1st meeting room. I'm certain she wouldn't mind if you joined them - you are her poised to inher- ah." Shizune snapped her mouth shut after stumbling over her words and Sakura carefully and deliberately looked anywhere but at her. "Just be careful not to interrupt anything, alright? I have to head out now, work is calling." Shizune gave a tight smile before speed-walking away.

Sakura watched her go with a solemn look on her face and bit her tongue to keep from saying anything. She turned back around and slowly made her way towards the 1st conference room, chin held high, and a proud set to her shoulders.


End file.
